A Burden In My Heart
by Simplicit1
Summary: An Irvine & Quistis. Irvine is left to decide if he really wants to get into a relationship, then soon finds himself falling in love with an unlikely person he would have ever thought of
1. Prologue-Never

  
  


Never say I love you,  
If you don't really care,  
Never talk about feelings,  
If they aren't really there,  
Never hold my hand,  
If you are going to break my heart,  
Never say you are going to,  
If you don't plan to start,  
Never look into my eyes,  
If all you do is lie,  
Never say hello,  
If you really mean good-bye,  
If you really mean forever,  
Then say you will try,  
Never say forever,  
Cuz forever makes me cry.   
  



	2. Irvine Kinneas

The sun shined beautifully that Saturday morning, it's rays of light reflecting on the beautiful Garden of Balamb. It had been months since the incident and everything had gone back to normal, except for some minor changes.  
Irvine Kinneas slowly pulled the plain white sheets over his head, shielding the brightness from the half open blinds.   
It was a Saturday, one of his most favorite days of the week. Or maybe it was only his favorite because of all the dates he had booked that night. Irvine was still Irvine. But since the transfer to Balamb, he was even better known as the greatest 'shooter' in Garden History.  
And of course, he didn't mind the attention the young ladies gave him.   
It was probably more than he ever wanted. The door slowly crept open, as tiptoes silently ran across the narrow room. Selphie Tilmitt's head slowly peeked out at the Sleeping Irvine. She loved to bother him in the mornings. It was probably his worst time of day.  
She slowly pulled at the sheets, her short brown hair bouncing up and down as it usually would. Irvine groaned at this sudden movement, but didn't bother to see who it was.  
"IRVINE! Wake up, Sleepy Head, everyone's waiting at breakfast!" she yelled into his ear, happily. Selphie quickly made her way to the window and pulled at the blinds. Causing the many rays of light entering into the dark room. Irvine lifted his head out of his blanket with an irritated expression upon his face. His long dark brown hair rested on his slender shoulders as he pulled himself up halfway.  
"Selphe, would you please, and I mean please, stop bothering me every damn morning?" was all that came out of his mouth. She pouted and looked at him with that very same look that Selphie knew always got to him. Irvine sighed, slowly pulling himself out of the bed.  
  
  
  
Night had descended into reaching Balamb Garden. Yet, everything had gotten pretty quiet after dinner. He sat still, in the darkness of his room. Remembering things that he had much left behind....those thoughts had always quivered in the lonesome Irvine. Eventhough, most of the time, they were often brushed off and hidden somewhere deep inside. He never thought anyone, not even Selphie would understand him.  
It was something one would have to adjust to., even if it meant being someone else. But that wasn't him at all. Most of the times, he would much rather spend his time, having a nice talk with Matron. Although,, she wasn't his birth mother. She was always one at heart. But even discussing such things with Matron, only took Irvine's mind off of it for a brief moment. But by night, it would always come back to haunt him.  
Everyone thought he was just a guy who was never serious, even upon his lookes. The girls loved Irvine...but why now? He sat in his room, questioning every bit of what had happened and what was now reality, or so it seemed.   
Just months ago, he was nothing but a lonely guy whom everyone misunderstood in many ways. But now they were all over him, maybe it was only because of the immense reputation that the SeeDs had now had. Or maybe it was nothing, but lies.....


	3. Quistis Trepe

The night air smelled of fresh daisies, as it blew softly against her pale face. She loved the feel of fragileness, it gave her thoughts, sometimes to just be free, and to let out, from the horrible darkness in her heart. She never thought anyone felt the way she did. Although, Quistis Trepe appeared to have everything, she never at all had the self-confidence that she needed.  
'Instructor at the age of 15, received a SeeD's License at the age of 17'. The words constantly repeated in her mind. Who am I doing this all for??? Myself?  
Quistis hated to pity herself, but she could never stop upon hearing the same things over and over. While sleeping, the words dwelled in her head, she would often bring herself to the Secret Area, to get away from everyone and everything. Of course, Quistis knew she wasn't the only one who felt this way. Selphie had problems of her own, Zell should have had some minor problems in his life. As for Squall and Rinoa, they had eachother to comfort in times of need.  
It was Rinoa....she thought, staring hard into the starry night sky. Rinoa made him believe in true friendship, she gave him the will to continue, the heart to love and the ability to depend on others. Squall had never once in his life, depended on anyone, but she, no, they had changed him completely. She began to feel tears forming in her eyes, but held it back. And, for once she understood how it felt to lose, never had she let anyone step on her pride. But in that very moment, she had broken the promise to herself. By giving up, giving up on her own wills, giving up on the World.  
She let the tears gently surpass her cheeks, but didn't care to wipe them away. Instead, she stood, staring, staring at the stars in the sky that spreaded across the Earth, and she knew, somewhere, someone was feeling the same way.  
  
  



	4. On A Regular Basis

Zell Dincht lifted his head slowly from under the sheets, trying hard to block off the sunshine, that was happily outside his window.  
"DAMN!" he uttered, rubbing his head, as Selphie walked into the room, "Do you always wake up this early to bug people?!?!?" Selphie sighed and walked over to him, hands on hips.  
"Get up and go to breakfast," she demanded. Zell hated her tone of voice, it was like a signal for him to know that she was in her 'Or Else Mood'. He slowly got up, taking every bit of time, just to annoy the young girl.  
  
  
  
"What's takin' that guy so long?" Zell complained, being grouchy as ever, "Just because he got some stupid reputation in Garden, doesn't mean he be some king, makin' us wait for his lazy ass."  
Quistis looked at Zell, as a smile spread across her pale face, "Zell, calm down. You should know how Irvine is already-----," she quickly turned around to see Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly standing behind her. Rinoa still had that joyous smile she always wore on her round face, that Quistis knew Squall adored so much.  
"Hey, where's Irvine?" Rinoa questioned, her face with concern. Zell sighed, as he stood up to stretch.  
"Still makin' us wait," he replied simply, leaning over the table. Voices were then heard from a distance, as Quistis noticed Irvine and Selphie walking in. Irvine slowly pulled out a chair beside Zell.  
"Tsk! Now we can eat," Zell mumbled, cracking his knuckles. Selphie took a glance at him, then sighed loudly. Zell just flashed a cheesy grin, then took a big bite out of his pancake.  
"So, how was yesterday?" Rinoa asked, staring at Irvine. He looked up at her, for half a minute and returned to his breakfast, "Irvine is something wrong?"  
He shook his head, "Nothin' at all...it's just I'm worn out from last night." Selphie grinned.  
"Yeah, talk about coming extra late...I wonder," she replied. Quistis looked at the cheerful girl, then to Zell, who began to open up his mouth to say something.  
"Ay, why you bein' nosy?" he asked, swallowing hard. Selphie stuck out her tounge and continued with her food.  
"Soooo, where were you, Irvine?" asked Rinoa, with a smile.  
Irvine's expression began to change, "I had a couple of dates, that's all." She smiled, then winked at Selphie. Quistis glanced over to Squall, he wasn't very talkative, even after all that happened. As for Irvine, he didn't seem to talk much either. She then remembered back to the past night, and how they all sat around the dinner table, discussing about how many girls Irvine could get in bed. This made Quistis laugh softly to herself. Her friends all stared at her, blankly.  
"Ahhh, Quisty are you, Okay?" Squall asked, for once opening his mouth.  
She smiled, happily, "Oh, I'm fine, I was just thinking that's all."  
"Ooooh, lemme hear!" Zell exclaimed, dropping a piece of pancake out of his mouth and onto the table.  
  
  
  


LATER THAT AFTERNOON....  


  
"No, Zell, you did it all wrong, that's not how you suppose to deal," Selphie squealed, snatching the cards from Zell's hand. Zell returned a dirty look and snatched it back. Irvine just sat and stared at the two snatching it back and fourth, back and fourth.  
He quickly snatched it from them, "Quit it! You two both don't know how to play, PERIOD! Let me deal!" Selphie and Zell looked at one another, but just agreed with Irvine.  
"Ok, here goes, SElphie you play with the four pair. I'm gettin' confused here," he stated, noticing Quistis walking towards them.  
"Yo! Irvine! Pay attention, will ya???" complained Zell, as he slowly took a peek at Irvine's card.  
"Evenin' Quistis. So how's the lovely lady, I've been waiting for all day doin'?" Irvine asked, as he slowly came in front of her. She just smiled, tauntingly.  
"Irvine, what do you want?" she questioned, thinking it was jsut another one of his practical jokes. Quistis tried to push through Irvine, but was stopped again. He sloiwly wrapped his arm around her shoulders, with his trademark smile.  
"Oooooh,...." Selphie murmured, as Zell leaned over her cards.  
"Ow! Selphie! Don't hit me again! Or ELSE!" he warned, pulling his eyes away from her cards. Quistis quickly pulled away, and walked off. Irvine didn't take his eyes off of her, until she completely left his sight.  
Squall sat in ambelishment, as Rinoa explained to him avbout the date that she had planned for themselves that night. He getnly scratched his head.  
"Rinoa, come on, I don't know...it seems so boring, he uttered. Rinoa soht him a dirty look. But turned away, as she noticed Zell and Quisti walking their way.  
"Zell, can't you live without thoses hot dogs for even an hour?" she asked, shaking her head.  
"Who do you think I am? Didn't I not tell you that my middle name was Hot Dog," Zell said, a serious look upon his face. Quistis smiled, nearly laughing.  
"I thought you told me your middle name was Dott----," Quistis was suddenly stopped by Zell's hand around her mouth.  
"Yo, ain't nobody suppose to know about that," he whispered, looking around, as he felt his ears begin to burn up. Rinoa turned around, noticing the two in the middle of the room.  
"Hey, guys," Rinoa exclaimed, with a smile.  
"Damn, that girls always smilin'," Zell uttered, holding onto his plate of hot dogs. Quistis gave him a sly look. They quickly walked over, Zell pulling a chair beside Squall.  
"Where's Irvine?" Rinoa questioned, staring at Quistis.  
"Huh?? What makes you think I know?" she asked, startled. Squall and Rinoa exchanged glances, with an odd expression.


	5. To Hide How I Truly Feel

Irvine sat with his legs resting on the small long table, watching Selphie fix the decorations for the Spring Garden Festival. He pulled down the brim of his hat, covering his eyes. He had such a deep, dark complexion. But it wasn't something one would see through so easily. Zell and Quistis slowly made their way to Irvine and Selphie. Zell pulled up a chair, sitting down beside Irvine.  
"Yo, what the hell you watchin' her for? That shit look hella boring," he uttered. Ever since the past couple of months, it was quite unusual to find Zell Dincht and Selphie Tilmitt ever getting along. Fatal attraction, most said it was.  
Selphie quickly walked over to him, "What did you say?" Zell made an annoyed look on his face.  
"B-O-R-I-N-G, boring!" Selphie then began to pull up what seemed to be imaginary sleeves, and moved closer to him. Irvine quickly grabbed Selphie by the arm.  
"Come on, now, Selphe," he began, giving her a comforting smile. Selphie pouted, but then finally calmed down as she went back to what she was doing. Quistis stood beside Irvine, shaking her head, with a warm smile. She then slowly glanced over to Irvine, who had turned into the other direction, and seeming deep in thought.   
  
  
  
"NO! You are such a cheater, IRVINE!" Selphie peeped out, elbowing Irvine in the chest, harder than she had meant to.  
"Selphie, how could you say I cheated, when you were just looking at Zell's cards a second ago?" he questioned, with an innocent, boyish expression.  
"What?!?!?!? Selphie! I shouldn't trust a bitchy girl like you!" Zell shouted out loudly.  
"Zell, don't listen to Irvine, he's lying," Quistis chimed in.  
Zell looked up at Quistis, who was lying down on her stomach on the bed, "How could I believe that? Selphie's got Cheater written all over her face."  
"Ah! Where??? Give me a mirror....," Selphie said, sarcastically, flashing Zell a mean look. Irvine took another drink out of his wine that rested on the round table beside him. Quistis sighed, as she let her head fall back against Zell's shoulder, as she laid on her back. Quistis sat up, then reached over to the table beside the bed, grabbing a magazine.  
"Girl Next Door?" she imposed, holding it up to Irvine. He got off of the floor, then quickly moved up to the bed.  
"Yeah, Girl Next Door," he replied to her question. Quistis gave him a look of uncertainty, but smiled afterwards. Irvine reached over Quistis, for his glass of wine. After taking a quick drink, he handed it to Quistis. Then moved back to the floor, to continue his game.  
  
  
  
"Look at him, acting so casual, when you know he's actually burning up in there," Rinoa uttered, staring at Irvine, who was being approached by a tall brunette. Quistis smiled, stirring her cup of coffee.  
"He's actually not that bad looking," Rinoa began, "He's actually kinda cute." Selphie and Quistis immediately exchanged glances, then turned back to Rinoa, who had her hands under her chin.  
"So what? Are you planning to leave Squall, now?" Quistis questioned, with a taunting smile. Rinoa turned to her, with a grin.  
"Hey, I'm just saying how I feel," she replied, turning back to the center of the table, "But, you have to admit, Irvine is cute." Quistis took in a deep breath, then slowly, nervously glanced away.  
Selphie smiled, "Of course, Irvy is absolutely charming!.....don't you think, Quistis?"   
"Yeah, anything you say," she replied, returning to her cup of coffee, without eye-contact. Rinoa and Selphie looked at eachother, oddly. But resumed to their lunch. When Zell came running in their direction, he quickly pulled up a chair in between Quistis and Selphie.  
"Are they gone?" he questioned, nearly a whisper, as he breathed heavily. The three young women glanced at the door.  
"Who's gone?" Rinoa questioned, out of curiosity.  
"A tall blonde, and a bru--oh, fuck, you'll realize who I'm talkin' about!" he replied, his head under his arms. Quistis then began to laugh.  
"They're not even here, Zell," Selphie uttered, with an annoyed look. Zell's head, then arose slightly, as he glanced around the room.  
"All right, thanks," he replied, as he stood up, then quickly paced outside the Quad. Irvine slowly made his way to the table, as he sat down beside Quistis. She suddenly felt that Rinoa and Selphie, sat staring at her, as if mocking her.  
"What you lovely ladies talking about?" he questioned, turning one last look at the girl that he had just talked to. Rinoa smiled, and began to shift in her seat.  
"Umm, listen, I need to run, Squall's probably looking for me," she began, as she stood up, then began pulling on Selphie's arm.  
"Oh, don't worry about me, I could stay, no rush there," Selphie uttered, with a smile.  
"Selphie!" Rinoa scolded. She immediately stood up, pouting at Rinoa, as the exited the room.   
"Aren't you gonna go with them?" Irvine questioned, looking over to Quistis.  
She smiled, her arms crossed over her lap, "I don't even know where they're going."  
"So what you up to today?" he asked, looking around the nearly packed Quad. Quistis hesitated, but finally answered.  
"Probably nothing, as usual," she replied. Irvine then turned back to the young blue-eyed woman.  
"Yeah, same here," he replied, simply. Quistis turned away, her arms crossed in front of her chest. A part of her felt like she should just get up and leave, while the other half was tempted to stay.


	6. Interpretation

"Quistis! You can't!" Zell yelled out, loudly, drawing much attention. Quistis sighed, hesitating. But just shook her head, to his sudden reply. For the last 10 minutes, Zell had sat pestering her for a reason she hardly even understood.  
"Zell, what are you complaining about?" Quistis questioned, annoyed. He stared blankly at her for a brief moment, when he finally spoke up.  
"Aren't you taking the car?" he questioned, glumly. She sighed, nodding her head.  
"Is this what it's all about? You've been bugging me for that reason???" Quistis asked, amused at his quick manly reaction.  
"Hey, who said???" Zell began, sitting up, "I just needed the car, that's all. And plus, you CAN'T TAKE IT!!" he yelled out. A couple of students turned around, questioning one another. Quistis' facial expression hardened, as she opened her mouth to reply.  
"You won't, right?" Zell uttered, nearly a whisper, as his blue eyes encircled around the Quad. She smiled, thinking of how ridiculous Zell possibly had felt at that very moment.  
"Fine," she replied, "I won't...but only because you seem desperate." With that, Quistis quickly stood up, walking towards the exit. Zell sat in dismay, as he slouched back onto the chair. His eyes slowly adjusted towards the end of the Quad, where he noticed two familiar figures.  
"HIYEE, ZELLY!!" Selphie exclaimed, as perky as ever. Irvine pulled out a chair as he sat down, still eyeing a couple of blondes on the other end, where he had previously stood. Zell gave Selphie a disgusted look, and turned to face Irvine.  
  
  
  
"Selphie," Quistis uttered, "Do I have to go through with this again? I thought you were going to ask Squall and Rinoa." Selphie shook her head, as she plopped down on the blue mattress.  
"I'd rather ask you, and you know it, too," she murmured. Quistis smiled.  
"And who do you suggest I go with?" she questioned, smiling down at her young friend.  
"....Zell," Selphie replied, feeling a bit nerve recking. Quistis let a soft laughter escape her lips, as a smile soon spreaded across her face. Selphie sighed, as she sat in dismay.  
Quistis smiled, "I'm real busy today, Selphie. I still need to drop off these papersat Galbadia Garden." She quickly glanced up at her.  
"Maybe later," Quistis uttered, grabbing the paper off her desk. Selphie smiled, a little cheerful.  
"Maybe....tonight?" she pondered, filled with a bit of hope. Quistis smiled, warmly. But before she had a chance to answer, the door swung open, revealing Irvine. He quickly shutted the door behind him, and took a seat beside Selphie.  
"Are you done yet?" he questioned. She glanced over to him, then turned back to Quistis.  
"Not yet," she uttered, a bit annoyed, "Are you planning to take the train?" Quistis nodded.   
"Well, then Irvine could drop you off. He's not doing anything important today," Selphie exclaimed, a bit excited after a brief moment of disappointment.   
"And who gave you that idea?" Irvine teased, as he scooted closer to the petite young girl. She quickly slapped him hard on the back. Then, inched away, quickly, smiling up at Quistis.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Quistis questioned, as she stood beside the blue sports car, staring over at Irvine. Who had stepped out, now walking over beside her, only a few feet away.  
"Hope you don't mind me taggin' along," he replied, leading the way. As the two of them entered the Front Gate, a group of students were gathered along the grassy fields, as they glanced over to the on coming. Quistis quickly made her way into the entrance hall, walking over to the front counter. But before she reached it, Irvine quickly made his way in front of her. His elbows resting on the counter behind him.  
Quistis sighed, "Irvine, move," she implied. He quickly did as he were told, with a lecherous grin upon his face. She quickly placed the stack of papers on the desk and exited.  
  
  
  
"Damn," Irvine mumbled, as he took a sharp turn on the wrong street. Quistis sat still, fidgeting with her fingers as they rested in her lap. She sat pondering as she stared out the side view mirror. Irvine took a quick glance, then adjusted his eyes back onto the road.  
"What are you thinkin' about?" he questioned, out of curiosity. Quistis glanced over to him, then turned straight ahead.  
".....Things," she replied, simply.  
"What kind of _things_?" he questioned. Quistis looked over to him, then turned away.  
"Does it bother you?" she asked, her face still emotionless.  
He let a soft laughter escape his lips, "Let me guess......girl things," Irvine uttered, practically ignoring her question. She turned to him, then returned back to staring down at her lap.  
"You still like him don't you?" Irvine asked, his facial expression suddenly turning serious. Quistis startled, turn to look at him. But his eyes laid straight ahead.  
"What are you talking about?" she questioned, her facial features tightened with anger.  
"I know you know exactly what I'm talkin' about," he mumbled, taking another sharp turn, "You know what, you should start being more honest when talkin' to people. I can see right through you."  
"What do you know!?!?!" Quistis yelled out, her expression hard. Irvine quickly glanced at her from the corner of his eye.  
"All right, all right, I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I wouldn't have gotten offended if you was to say that to me," he replied, pulling to a quick stop in front of Balamb Garden. Quistis, without another reply, immediately stepped out of the car as she headed towards the Front Gate.  
Irvine quickly stepped out, following after her, "I don't know why you're gettin' so worked up about it. I said I was sorry." He quickly glanced over to a group of 'Trepies' who had heard the whole thing, and continued to stare at Irvine with envy. Quistis suddenly swung around, staring at him, coldly.  
"Irvine," she began, "That's why I never wanna even go near you. All the good that's gonna come to me is _nothing_. You just know exactly what to say to piss people off, and I know you know it, too. But you're just gonna sit there and play Mr. I Don't Know What The Hell's Going On. You know what, you and I are two completely different people. And maybe it should stay that way."  
He paused for a brief moment, "And what's that suppose to mean?"  
"I know you know exactly what I'm talking about," Quistis imposed, repeating his words. She took one last glance, as she then quickly made her way into the entrance, leaving Irvine speechless.  



	7. Moments Gone By

"Quistis, what's wrong with you, today? You don't seem like yourself," Selphie uttered, glancing over to Rinoa, "But don't worry, all you need is some cheering up!" Rinoa quickly turned away, partially annoyed. Quistis laid on the bed, her head hanging over the edge, as her blonde bangs hanged over the side of her slim face.  
She shook her head, gently. Then turned into another direction. Rinoa took a deep breath, as she sat on the floor, poking at the light blue carpet. The room had been redecorated ever since the past months passed by.  
"Do you want to be alone?" Rinoa questioned, suddenly looking up into the blue-eyed girl.   
"It doesn't matter," Quistis replied simply, as she rolled over on her stomach. Selphie smiled, as she stood up, joyfully.  
"Let's go, Rinoa," she uttered, "We'll see you later tonight, kay, Quistis?" She nodded her head, her chin resting on her arms. The two young girls quickly made their way out of the room, pulling shut the door behind them. Quistis sat, a bit confused. The idea of yesterday continued to stay in her mind. She quickly sat up, her legs bent under her.  
"I need to get out more," Quistis mumbled, as she started towards the door.  
  
  
  
  
"What is your problem???" Zell shouted out, at the top of his lungs. He had gotten into one of his 'Almost Fist Fights' again. Which happened quite often. But for some odd reason, the scene seemed to shift a bit. Squall sat, his face expressionless, as he stared up at the blonde young man, who stared at him, angrily.  
"......Whatever," he uttered, his arms across his chest. Rinoa walked over, pushing herself before Zell, her hands signaling him to sit down.  
"ZELL! What are you doing???" she demanded, shrilly. Zell looked up at her, angered.  
"Your stupid ass boyfriend here, is----," but before he could finish, Selphie quickly walked over to them, quickly moving across the open green field.  
"WASABI!!!" she exclaimed, loudly, bouoncing up and down. Zell sighed, as he plopped down on the grass, sighing, deeply.  
"Finally....could you both just stop arguing for once?" Rinoa demanded, sitting down beside Squall. Selphie smiled.  
"Guess what!" she shouted out, her hands pulled together, happily.  
"We know, we know," Zell uttered, his hands on his forehead.  
"The Garden Festival is tomorrow," Squall finished, turning over to Rinoa. She smiled, as she playfully shoved him.  
"Hey, how did you guys know???" Selphie questioned, dumb founded.   
Rinoa sighed, "Come on now, Selphie. You've been informing us all week." Selphie smiled, excitedly as she kneeled down beside Zell.  
"It's a good thing, you guys have a friend like me," she said, glancing at each one of them. Zell, startled by this, looked up at Selphie, who had her shoulder against his.  
"Yeah, maybe too good for me," he muttered. She quickly punched him on the shoulder.   
"OWWW!" Zell yelled out, as he grabbed at the sharp pain on his shoulder, "Why you play so hard?!?!"  
Selphie smiled, "Who said I was playing?"  
  
  
  
  
Quistis sighed, as she continued walking around the halls of the dorm rooms. She glanced over to her right, noticing Yuna, a tall young blonde who had a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. Or at least that's what the guys at Garden thought. As for Quistis, she hadn't planned on paying much attention.  
"Hey, Quistis," Xu called out, as she walked down the hall towards her friend. Quistis smiled, greeting her.  
"Where have you been? I haven't seen you for a while," she questioned, looking straight ahead, as she noticed Irvine coming down the corridor. Xu turned to where Quistis' eyes were adjusted.  
She quickly turned back, "I was at Timber for at least two days, I don't know if you'd call that 'awhile'." Quistis smiled, not realizing a word that she had just said.  
"Xu, I----I gotta go," she uttered, as she walked down the hall in the other direction.   
"Quistis!" Irvine called out, as he jogged down the hall towards her. Xu stood in surprise as she turned down the hall. He quickly shifted his way in front of her. Quistis stopped, immediately.  
"What is it?" she questioned, annoyed.  
"Damn, what type of a greeting was that?" he uttered, with a pleased smile. Quistis shook her head.  
"Not much," she replied.  
"Are you still mad at me?" Irvine questioned, with a sly smile.  
"Even if I were, It wouldn't bother you much, would it?" Quistis asked, trying to push passed him. As she was stopped again. A few girls at one end, stood staring, as they began to utter something to one another softly.  
"What ever makes you happy," he replied, shrugging.  
Quistis shook her head, "That wasn't the point, Irvine."  
He smiled, as he playfully grabbed at her wrist, "Then what is?"  
"Whoa, don't you think that's going a little too far," one of the girls uttered to the other, "Are they together?"  
"I don't think so, but if you ask me, I'd make a way better couple with Irvine," a brunette replied.   
Quistis quickly pulled away, staring hard at him. He was much taller than she, as he stared down at her. His dark blue eyes, studying Quistis' features.  
"I'm sorry," he uttered, still with a smile, "Tempting." Quistis sighed, as she continued down the hallway.  
  
  
  
  
"I keep tellin' you," Squall uttered, "Women need closure. You can't just act it, and expect them to figure it out that quickly."  
Zell laughed out loudly, dribbling the basketball in the cafeteria, "Well, with Yuna, it's kinda obvious. That girl can't even tell the difference between a blonde and brunette. I seriously don't know what the hell you be seein' in those type of girls."  
Irvine looked up, one of his eye brows lifting up slightly, "And this is comin' from a guy who has never been in any type of relationship." Zell held the ball under one arm.  
"Yo! I could have mah rights to say what the fuck I feel," he replied, sharply, "And if you don't wanna hear it, then peace out." Squall took a deep breath, as he stared at Irvine and Zell, eyeing one another.  
"All right, all right," he shouted out, shaking his head violently, "Lets just get to the point, tell her."  
"Yeah, don't chicken out," Zell said, grinning.  
  
  
  
  
"You want us to tell her?!?!" Rinoa shouted, surprised. Irvine placed his hand over his eyes, feeling a bit dizzy.  
"Well, don't you get what I'm tryin' to say???" he questioned, staring back at Selphie and she. Selphie smiled.  
"I'll do it," she insisted. Rinoa elbowed her hard.  
"Selphie," she uttered, then turned back to Irvine, "Irvine, you need to start doing this yourself, no one's always going to help you everytime."  
"Damn...you sound like my mom," Irvine muttered.  
"You had a mom, Irvine?" Selphie questioned.  
Irvine shook his head, annoyed, "Nah really...." she sat still confused.  
"For a while, Selphe, awhile," he repeated, leaning back against the chair. Rinoa giggled, as she reached over to pat her friend gently on the back. Selphie grunted as she quickly walked away.  
"I'm mad at you, Rinoa!" she yelled back, before she left. Rinoa sat confused.  
"Well, aren't you mad at Irvine? He's the one who was trying to say you were stupid," she replied.  
Selphie shook her head, "NOPE. I'm mad at you because you laughed!" And with that, she quickly stormed off.  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa stood in embellishment as she stared at Yuna, her eyes not blinking. Quistis sighed, as she noticed how pathetic Rinoa had looked.   
Yuna stared at her confused, "Huh??? I don't get it," she murmured, "What do you mean he doesn't want to see me anymore??--OH! I know, what you're trying to tell me is that Irvine wants to see me tonight? And---ummm, he wants some more?"  
Quistis' mouth dropped open as she turned to face Rinoa. Who had an annoyed look on her face.   
"No...." she uttered, without a slight chance of explaining, "What I mean is-." Quistis began to speak up.  
"What Rinoa means is----," Quistis began.  
"What's a rinoa?" Yuna questioned, with an innocent expression. Quistis turned to Rinoa, leaning over.  
"Is she playing stupid or what?" she questioned. Rinoa shook her head, dazed. Quistis quickly turned back to face Yuna, with a false smile.  
"What I'm trying to tell you is," Rinoa repeated, slowly, "Is that Irvine---."  
"Has aids," Quistis interupted, quickly. Rinoa's eyes widened, as she turned to face her.  
"Aids?" she repeated. Yuna stared in disbelief. Rinoa quickly elbowed Quistis gently.   
"Aids?" she uttered.  
  
  
  
  
"AIDS????" Zell and Squall said, at once, as they lunged over the table. Rinoa nodded her head.  
"I don't know what's gotten into her, I mean, she never really bothers much with Irvine. But now, she sure acts like she hates him for some reason." Selphie sighed, as she began tugging at the strands of her hair, that hung loosely over her eyes.  
"She's mad at him, duh," Selphie uttered, looking up at her friends, "Irvine was telling me the other day, that he said something that really offended her."  
"Damn, that guy," Squall uttered. Rinoa smiled, looking down at her boyfriend.  
"Ooh, so what now? You're playing big brother aren't you?" she questioned, playfully shoving him.   
"I don't find anything wrong with that," Zell uttered, "Irvine doesn't get along with anybody."  
  
  
  
  
"Yuna, I thought about it, and well, I think you and me need to see other people," Irvine uttered, staring at her.  
"Umm, Irvy....I think that's exactly how I feel," she replied.  
"What? You think??" Irvine questioned, confused, "What do you mean _think_?"  
Yuna forced a nervous smile, "Well, don't you---don't you have---have...aids?" Irvine's expression suddenly turned into surprise.  
"What?!?!" he said, more loudly then he had planned, "What?" he repeated much softer.  
"Well......I heard from your friend. She told me that yesterday," she replied, innocently.   
Irvine looked down then back up, "Which one? The blonde or the brunettes?"  
Yuna's expression suddenly turned nerve wrecking, "Huh?? What's that? Is that some kind of drink?"  
"Damn....Zell was right," Irvine uttered, staring in disbelief at her stupidity. Yuna smiled.  
"I don't know," she replied. She slowly looked around the corridor, when she noticed Quistis standing by herself, flipping through a magazine, "She told me." Yuna said, pointing over into her direction, "Oh, yeah, Irvine, I think I need to go to the sink."  
As Irvine stood watching Yuna leave, he glanced back over to Quistis. Who hadn't seemed to notice him. Irvine quickly looked around the hallway. And when he noticed there weren't anyone around, he immediately walked over to Quistis.  
Without a word, Irvine quickly grabbed Quistis by the wrist, dragging her into a girls' restroom. Upon entering, there were a couple women students by the mirror. Startled, they quickly made their way out of the restroom, without saying a word.  
"Damn! Irvine! LET GO!" Quistis demanded, prying his fingers on her wrist. But his grip was much stronger than she. But he finally let her go.  
"What the hell did you tell Yuna?" he questioned, staring hard at Quistis.  
Quistis smiled, pleased with herself, "I thought you wanted to break up with her, right? Well, you should thank me, I did you a favor," she remarked. Irvine smiled, quite annoyed.  
"You remind me of Selphie," he replied.   
Quistis stared up at him, quickly glancing over to the mirror behind him, "What does that have to do with this?"  
"I never thought Quistis Trepe was like this," he uttered.  
"Hey, did you forget? You're the one with aids," she replied, shrilly as she started towards the door. Irvine followed her, when the two exited, they had noticed a group of girls and guys at one end.  
Irvine smiled, noticing this was a good time, "Ay, Quistis!" he called out, she quickly turned back to face him, "Don't forget, you said you wanted me to meet you in your room after curfew, right?" Quistis gave Irvine a disgusted look, as she fastened her pace. He smiled, as he glanced over to the group of people.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. A New Start

Quistis sat, pondering previous thoughts of the present day. She would often sit by her window sill, staring off into the night sky. Deep in thought. So many things had happened, and yet so quickly, for the young Instructor. She hated the thoughts that entered her mind, those thoughts that hurted her.   
She hadn't quite figure out what to do with her life. Perhaps, it were good as it was. But Quistis never had had the slightest chance in figuring that out. Or maybe it was because she never had the time. Quistis slowly stood up, placing a warm pleasant smile upon her face, that looked so pale under the moon's reflection. She quickly walked over to her bed, sitting down in silence. As she let another night pass by.   
  
  
  
  
"Zell," Selphie murmured, as she gently placed her head onto his shoulder, "Do you believe in stuff like this?"   
Zell gently turned his head, staring down at the young girl's brown hair, "What stuff?" he questioned. Selphie slowly sat up in her chair, as she held the thick book in front of her face.  
Zell choked out a laughter, "Hahahahhaha!!! Now, that's funny!" he quickly placed a hand over his mouth, as everyone in the library turned into their direction.  
"Hey, you'll never know," Selphie uttered, staring down at the red brimmed book in her lap.  
Zell quickly grabbed for it, placing it on top of his Martial Arts magazine, "Come on, now Selphie. How stupid can you be? Ways to Know That Someone Loves You. This shit can't possibly be real. Where the hell did you find this trash, anyways?"   
"Hey, I like this book, okay. You know sometimes I wonder Zell. How do you ever make a simple question turn into such drama," Selphie replied, sarcastically as she placed the book in front of her. Zell sat staring at her for a brief moment, when he suddenly heard Quistis' and Irvine's voice approaching.  
"Irvine, what do you want?" Quistis questioned, annoyed.  
Irvine shook his head, "Do I have to want something to go to the library?" Quistis stared at him, feeling a bit embarrassed.   
"You, in the library, now that's something new," she uttered, turning towards the counter. Irvine smiled, as he stood behind her.  
"Then sue me," he uttered. Quistis turned back to him, her facial expression revealing how annoyed she was.  
"Go to hell," she crowed, as she walked into another section of the library. Zell sighed, turning to face Selphie. Who had begun flipping through the thick book.  
"What the hell are you doin'?" Zell questioned, staring blankly at his friend.   
Selphie looked up at him, then back down at the book, "Entry # 17, to tell that a woman is attracted to a man is by body language and sense of discussion. If she speaks rudely, this is also another way of making a man fall in love with her. Which is also a way, of saying 'I like you'," Selphie murmured, looking back up at Zell.  
"Yea, yea, whatever. Shit like that can never be true, you should listen to me, I got experience," Zell said, proudly.  
Selphie gave him a disgusted look, "In what?"  
Zell quickly looked up at her, "Man, you just got a sick mind yourself, don't try to include me in that brain of yours." Zell uttered, pointing to her head. Selphie rolled her eyes, as she continued to flip through the book, thoroughly.  
"Hi, Zell," a girl's voice uttered. Zell and Selphie quickly looked up, as they noticed it was the young librarian. She had deep long brown hair, that was usually pulled back in a neat ponytail. She had dark brown eyes, and quite a smile. She immediately waved at him, and walked by, with an endless smile.  
Zell returned it. As Selphie suddenly noticed this, she began to giggle. Zell paused for a brief moment, when he then suddenly snatched the book from Selphie. She sat in confusion, as she stared blankly, angrily at her friend.  
"Zell, what are you doing?" she questioned, lifting up one eye brow.  
He quickly looked up at her, startled, "Yo, like I said. This shit's really useful."   
  
  
  
  
Irvine sat on a bench in the Quad, watching Selphie wander about, getting everything ready for the party that night. He rested his ankle on his opposite knee, his hands behind his head.  
"Irvy," Selphie murmured, "Quit sitting around and help me, silly. Geez, can't a girl get any help around here?" He sat, staring blankly at her. As though he hadn't heard. Selphie smiled, shaking her head in disapproval. She quickly made her way to him. Then, pulled him by the arm.  
"Come on," she said, with a knowing smile. Irvine sighed, as he then began to stretch his arms, yawning at the same time. He then sat back down, resuming his position.  
"God, you _guys_ are never any help," Selphie uttered, returning to her decorations, "Well, the least you could do today, is take me to lunch, okay?"  
"Sure thing, Selphe," Irvine mumbled, as he pulled down the brim of his hat, shielding his eyes from the bright translucent lights that hung on the ceiling.  
  
  
  
  
"Everything turned out good, don't you think, Squall?" Rinoa asked cutely.   
"So, what about it?" Squall questioned.  
"Like I told you yesterday, Squall," Rinoa began, "DON'T   
ANSWER A QUESTION WITH A QUESTION!!!"   
"Whatever."   
"However…"   
"However what?" Squall asked, irritated, "Do you always do that?"  
"Do what?" Rinoa repeated after her boyfriend.  
"That," he replied, "How you always say things and never finish them afterwards." Rinoa shrugged, as a smile soon found it's way to her round face.  
"But doesn't that turn you on?" she asked, tauntingly. Squall rolled his eyes.  
"Nothing turns me on more than when you finally run out of things to say," he replied, coldly. Rinoa's mouth suddenly dropped open. As she then slapped him hard on the back.  
"You know what, I liked you better back then, when you were a total jerk," she uttered, turning away.  
"...Whatever," Squall mumbled, as he turned into another direction.  
  
  
  
  
"ZELL, you idiot!!" Selphie yelled, hitting Zell upside the head. Zell opened his mouth. Bits of uneaten hot dogs falling out onto the tiled floor.  
"What the hell did you do that for???" Selphie quickly pulled him out of his chair, taking him by the arm. "Stop slacking and start working!!"  
"YO! And who the hell said that I was gonna help you with decorations?!?!" Zell yelled back. Selphie stared at him, hard, "And why the hell you so mean to me?!?!"  
"Because! Time, Zell, time. We only have 2 more hours! And you better hurry up!! After all, Rinoa told me that you would help!" Selphie squealed, loudly. Zell quickly searched around the room, hoping no one had heard her. Feeling a bit embarassed, for being yelled at by a girl. He quickly followed her towards the Quad. When the two were suddenly stopped by Rinoa.  
Zell then began to feel himself, sweat drop. Rinoa smiled, "Tell me this, Zell. Are you bugging Selphie again? Or do you just enjoy being put in that position?"  
"Funny," he mumbled, sarcastically. Pulling away from Selphie's grip.   
"Well, you're still helping me," she uttered, staring at him. Rinoa smiled.  
"Oh, by the way. I just saw Irvine with Xu, and from what Matron told me. He still needs to take the written exam for the SeeD test," she said, glancing at a tall girl that walked by.  
"At this time????" Selphie questioned, her face revealing how worried she was. Rinoa nodded her head.  
"That's what you get for tryin' to rush people," Zell mumbled. She quickly turned to him.  
"And what's that supposed to mean, Zell?" Selphie questioned.  
He shrugged, "Figure it out."  
Selphie sighed, as she looked down at the floor, "So what do I do?" Rinoa gave her friend a warm smile.  
"Don't worry, Selphie. Everything's gonna be okay. After all, what are friends for?" she replied. Selphie quickly looked up, a big grin upon her face.  
"Really, Rinoa?" she uttered, "Then you can get started on making the tables." Selphie ended, as she then skipped out of the cafeteria. Rinoa's mouth suddenly dropped open.  
"But......that's....not what I meant....," she muttered.  
  
  
  
"Irvine," Xu began, "I seriously do believe that you should at least try to take this seriously. I mean, there's a lot of students who wait for this opportunity, but never get it."  
"Come on now, Xu. What's the use of taking a stupid written exam just to be titled a SeeD," he mumbled.  
"First of all, you never even bothered to take the SeeD exam alone," she began, "And secondly, this is something that's required not only by Headmaster Cid, but by me. Or you can say good-bye to your days at Balamb Garden."   
"Right, right," Irvine nodded. "Anyway, if you'll excuse me, I've got some  
important things to do."   
Xu's eyes narrowed, "I don't think that flirting with an instructor would   
fall under 'important.'" Irvine simply, and purposely, passed by her and continued his way down the hall. He noticed that Quistis sat alone, as she usually did.   
"Hey there," Irvine said, plopping down on the couch, putting an arm around Quistis.   
"I should've known you'd come around," Quistis remarked, as she continued with her book.   
"Of course," Irvine added, the left half of his face forming a lecherous grin, "I'm your number one fan, right?"  
"I hadn't noticed," Quistis replied, her legs crossed. She then, quickly stood up. Staring down at Irvine, who replied to this with a wide grin, "Aren't you supposed to be taking your exam?"  
Irvine slowly stood up, "How did you know?"  
"It's not that hard to tell, Irvine. Xu's waiting right there for you," she replied, as they both glanced over to Xu's direction.   
"Let her wait. I find better things to do," he uttered.  
"Then staying at Balamb Garden, correct?" Quistis questioned.  
He smiled, "So, you do want me to stay..."   
"Irvine," Xu uttered, as she came beside him and greeted Quistis with a smile. He quickly looked down at her.  
"Hurry up, we haven't got all day," she replied.   
He then turned back to Quistis, "See ya tonight."  
Quistis smiled, sarcastically, "That's if you make it." Irvine smiled, as he followed Xu down the empty corridor.  
But turned back to face her, "Don't worry, like I said before, I'll see ya tonight," and with that he gave her a wink and disappeared through the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Infatuation

Quistis sat it a table, staring around the extended ballroom. As she sat watching couples prance around on the dance floor. The evening at descended quite quickly, as she sat patiently.  
"Yo, Quistis," Zell remarked, making her swing around. She quickly turned to him, "Why ain't you dancin'?"  
She smiled, "Zell, I don't dance. For as long as you've known me, you still can't figure that out, can't you?"  
He shrugged, taking a seat beside her, "Just askin'." She smiled, looking around the room. When she noticed Selphie, Squall, and Rinoa standing at one end. The two girls laughing continuously, as Squall had a bored look on his face.  
"Where's Matron and the Headmaster?" Quistis questioned, searching around the room. She quickly glanced over to Zell. Who now had a plate of hot dogs in front of him, already starting on one.  
She gave him a look of uncertainty, "Where did you get that?" Zell quickly looked up at his friend.  
"Over there," he uttered, pointing over to a table towards the exit.  
Quistis lifted one eye brow, "That fast?" He nodded, with a wide grin on his face. She smiled. When suddenly she noticed a tall figure walking in. He slowly made his way to her, squeezing in between herself and Zell.  
Irvine rested his back and elbows on the table, as he sat with his body facing the opposite direction of the two. Quisits and Zell glanced at him, as he flashed back a smile. He slowly leaned closer to Quistis.  
"Told you I'd be here," he uttered, nearly a whisper. Quistis took in a deep breath, as she turned into the other direction.  
"Looks like you pulled through, after all," she replied, turning back to him.   
Irvine smiled, as he placed one arm on the table, right in front of Quistis, "Would you hand me that bottle of wine?"  
Quistis reached over as she took it in her hand, then gave it to him, "Don't you think that's a little too strong for a guy like you?"  
Irvine smiled, mischievously, "That's the good thing about it." Zell suddenly leaned over, a piece of hot dog falling out of his mouth and onto Irvine's jacket. He looked up at him, then brushed it away, slightly.  
"That shit taste good with hot dogs," he uttered.  
Quistis smiled, "Zell, everything taste good to you with hot dogs." Irvine smiled, staring at Quistis.  
She turned to him, her smile fading, "What?"  
He shook his head, when suddenly Rinoa, Squall and Selphie came up to them. Rinoa had one arm hooked onto Squall's. Who had looked quite annoyed for the past hours.  
"YAY!!! IRVY CAME!!!" Selphie squealed, as she jumped up and down. Rinoa smiled, as she pulled away from Squall, then stood in front of Irvine.  
"Irvine, lets go," she remarked, as she began to pull on him. He stared at her, oddly.  
"Go where?" he questioned, one hand holding onto the bottle of wine.   
Rinoa let go, staring at the sharpshooter, shaking her head, "Dance, duh!" Irvine smiled, as he glanced over to Squall, who had begun yawning.  
"You mind?" Irvine questioned Squall. He shook his head, taking a seat beside Quistis. Irvine quickly turned back around glancing at Quistis, with a smile.  
"You owe me a dance, tonight, remember that," he uttered, pointing a finger at her with a wide grin, as he followed Rinoa towards the dance floor. Squall walked over and sat down beside Quistis, face down.   
Selphie smiled happily, "Come on, people. Be happy! It's your faults for not wanting to dance!"  
Zell quickly finished his hot dogs, glancing up, "Who said I wasn't havin' a good time?!?!" Selphie perked up, placing a disgusted expression on her tiny face. Then, sticking out her tongue. Quistis sat with her arms crossing her chest, as she stared over to Irvine and Rinoa, practically stealing the dance floor.  
Irvine began twirling Rinoa around with one hand, the other still holding onto the bottle of wine, as he took a quick sip. The two did look like they were enjoying themselves. Quistis smiled, as she thought of something funny.  
"What are you thinking about?" Selphie questioned, kneeling down in front of her friend, like a little girl. She shook her head, sitting up. After the song finally ended, the two walked over to their friends, with a grim expression. Rinoa happily plopped down beside Squall, grabbing a hold of his arm, as she gently placed her head on his shoulder.  
Irvine suddenly squeezed in between Squall and Quistis, with a smile. Selphie had her hands rested under her chin, still in front of Quistis. She glanced up at Irvine.  
"Are you drunk??" she questioned. Irvine smiled, his eyes suddenly growing smaller.  
"Nah....not at all. But what's the use of a party, if you don't drink, right?" he uttered, placing an arm on the back of Quistis' seat. He took a quick drink, then handed it to Quistis. She shook her head, as he took another and handed it to her.  
"Irvine!" she yelped out, annoyed. A wide grin slowly spreaded across his face, as he knew exactly how to annoy the young woman. And he enjoyed it, quite well. Rinoa smiled, leaning over to look at them, as they argued, among themselves. Squall stared at his girlfriend, oddly.  
"Come on," he uttered, pulling her up by the arm. Rinoa smiled, as she noticed 'Eyes On Me' came on. Selphie sighed, as she stared blankly at Zell. As he suddenly noticed this, he began to sweat drop.  
"What da hell?" he uttered, glancing away. Irvine sat still for a brief moment, staring down at the floor. He quickly placed the bottle of wine on the table, then stood up, standing in front of Quistis. As he held out his right hand, she stared at him.  
"I don't dance," she uttered.  
Irvine shook his head, a bit serious, "Do you always have to act like a little bitch?" With that, Quistis immediately stood up, opening her mouth to say something, pointing at him. Irvine quickly grabbed for her hand, the left side of his lip forming a smile, "That's more like it."   
He quickly dragged her towards the dance floor. Then placed one hand on her waist, and the other taking her hand into his. Quistis shook her head.  
"Irvine, I don't dance," she uttered, staring at him.   
He smiled, "Just follow my lead."  
"How am I gonna follow your lead, if I can't even dance??" she hissed back, biting her bottom lip. Irvine smiled, pulling her closer.  
"Don't worry," he replied, confident. Everyone on the dance floor began to dance, with their own rhythm, as so did Quistis and Irvine.  
"OW!" Irvine squealed, as he grabbed onto his foot, that she had just stepped on. He still held onto her hand, then quickly got back into place. People in the ballroom, turned their attention onto the two. The young 'Trepies' stared as they hadn't noticed their fair instructor ever going near Irvine Kinneas.  
Selphie giggled as she watched her two friends, trying to keep up with the song, "Geez....." Zell hadn't paid much attention, due to the fact that he had more hot dogs at hand. And that was more of a problem.  
"See, you're not that bad," Irvine said, into Quistis' ear, as the two had been pulled closer. She smiled, knowing that he wouldn't have seen it, as she gently placed her chin on his shoulder, nearly on her tippy toes, due to the fact of how tall Irvine was.  
"What are they doing??" Rinoa questioned Squall as they danced. He rolled his eyes.  
"Sometimes I wonder, how did I ever end up with a nosy girlfriend," he remarked. Rinoa pulled away.  
"What are you trying to say???" she questioned, angered. Squall smiled, about to laugh loudly.  
"And gullible, too," he replied. Rinoa's mouth dropped open, as she slapped him on the shoulder.  
Squall smiled, wrapping his arms around her once again, "But that's why I love you so much."  
Rinoa smiled, "Whatever."  
  
  
  
  
Irvine had his head laid on the table, his hands in his lap. Selphie took in a deep breath, as she watched as everyone exited and went back to their dorms. But all that were left, were her friends, who had practically fallen asleep.  
"Is Irvine okay?" Rinoa questioned Zell. Who sat on the table, next to him.  
He shrugged, "This guy definitely ain't sober." Quistis took in a deep breath, as he eyes began to loose focus.  
"You girls go to sleep. Me and Zell'll take him upstairs," Squall uttered, standing up. Zell's expression suddenly turned startled.  
"Who the hell said I was taken his ass upstairs?!? I can't even take ma own!" he replied, shaking his head. Rinoa smiled, as she began to walk back with Selphie and Quistis.  
"Good nite," she uttered, as they all walked off. Squall turned back to face Zell, signaling him. He shook his head.  
  
  
  
  
BRRRRRIINNGGGG!!!!!!!!! Irvine quickly fell on the floor, startled at the loud ringing noise. He had somehow managed to fall asleep, only wearing his boxers. _'Damn, what the hell is that?!?!' _he thought, _'Can't a guy get some sleep around here?!?!' _He quickly scrambled to his feet, walking over to the window, when he suddenly noticed, all the students rushing towards the Quad.  
"What the fuck!" he yelled out, Irvine quickly ran into the bathroom, beginning to brush his teeth, and wash his face at the same time. _(If that's even possible). _He quickly ran out of the bathroom then started digging in a pile of clothes. Pulling on a white tank-top, and a pair of baggy denims he had hidden somewhere in the mess he called a closet. Then, pulled on some white shoes.  
Irvine paced himself, walking over to the counter, grabbing his gloves, then quickly pulling them on, on his way out.  
  
  
  
  
"As you all should know, today is the reinstallation of the Garden's Weapon Facilitation," Xu said, as she looked at the long lines of students, and SeeDs. Selphie giggled softly, as she noticed Irvine sneaking into a row on the opposite end. She gently tapped on Rinoa's shoulder, pointing.  
"I knew he'd be late, that Irvine," Rinoa whispered, smiling, "But where's Quistis?" Selphie slowly pointed to the girl beside him, in the front row. Irvine quickly stood up straight, as he glanced down at her.  
"Looks like you made it for once," she uttered, staring ahead.  
Irvine smiled, his arms at his side, "How could I miss the opportunity of standing next to such a beautiful woman?"  
"I'm speechless," Quistis replied, sarcastically.  
"I love that in a woman," he uttered, with a sly smile, when she glanced up at him. Zell stood beside Squall, yawning constantly. He then suddenly drifted off to sleep once again, his head falling onto Squall's shoulder. He quickly nudged away. Zell opened his eyes, startled.  
"Don't let Cid see you like that," Squall uttered.  
Xu continued, "And that is why, I need all the SeeD cadets to be assigned with one another, so that you can all report to Balamb Port in 1700 hours, so you can head straight to Dollet, where we have placed our Weapon Facility. And I have assigned you all to 2 other people that will assist you in this assignment." Quistis took in a deep breath, as she waited to hear her name to be called up._  
_ "Squad A will be Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly and Selphie Tilmitt," Xu uttered, staring to see a wide grin on Rinoa's face, "Squad A will be under Squall's commandment."  
"GO! Mister leader!!" Rinoa cheered, happily, when all eyes adjusted on her, she placed a hand over her mouth, nervously.  
Xu began, "Squad B will be under commandment of Quistis Trepe, along with Irvine Kinneas and Zell Dincht. And the rest of you will await for further instructions, as for the two Squads. You will now head to Balamb Port, and receive further instructions. That closes this discussion."  
Irvine took in a deep breath, as Quistis walked passed him, rolling her eyes. He smiled, as he soon followed her.  
"YO! Wait up!" Zell shouted out, as he caught up with the two of them, "Where are we suppose to go again?" he questioned, yawning.  
Quistis stopped, making Irvine bump into her, she quickly swung around, "Irvine, you bring the car around, and meet Zell and I at the Front Gate."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Never the Same

"Irvine! Don't turn there!" Quistis yelled out, pointing into the other direction. Irvine, startled, quickly stepped on the breaks hard. Making everyone fall forward. The car didn't move, as so didn't anyone in the car. Irvine licked his lips, his dark blue eyes moving from side to side. Quistis turned to him slowly.  
When Zell suddenly piped up, from the back seat, "Yo! I told you not to let Irvine drive." Quistis rolled her eyes, noticing that he began to pull up, glancing at each of them. Irvine took in a deep breath, one hand on the wheel, glancing outside the window.  
He turned to Quistis, who sat in the passengers side, "All right, all right. Lets just try it again. I promise you, we'll get there." Irvine then began to start up the car again.  
  
  
  
  
"Hells yea! Fresh air! After bein' cooped up in there with you, Irvine. That's what I needed," Zell said, smiling. Irvine raised his hand, ready to hit him.  
"Irvine!" Quistis called out, stepping out of the car after everyone, "You two need to stop slacking off." Irvine smiled, lecherously, as he placed his hands on his hips.   
Zell inhaled deeply, "Damn, you startin' to sound like Selphie."  
Irvine laughed, "Of course she's startin' to sound like Selphe to you. After all, the fact that you're always wantin' to be around her."   
Zell clenched his fists, "Shut yoe mouth, and who the fuck said I want to be with her loud ass?!" Irvine still began to laugh even louder.  
"You guys!" Quistis yelled out, again. Pushing herself between the two of them. Zell snarled at Irvine, as he smiled slyly.  
"IRVY! QUISTIS!" Selphie yelled out, as she ran towards the three of them. Zell rolled his eyes. Irvine smiled, glancing at him.  
"What, mad cuz Selphe didn't call you're name???" he questioned, laughing. Selphie looked at him and Zell, confused. Zell then began to get angry, but before he made way to Irvine. He was stopped by Quistis, standing in front of him.  
"Come on," she uttered, staring behind her, at Irvine. Who acted so childish, as well.  
  
  
  
  
"DAMN! Fuck, what a waste of time!!" Zell yelled out, after everyone had gotton out of the car, "For some stupid piece of shit!" He yelled, as he stood facing the front gate. Quistis sighed, as she stepped out of the car, holding a rolled up blue paper. Irvine stepped out of the driver's side, leaning against the car, staring hopelessly at Zell.  
He quickly swung around, grabbing the paper from Quistis, "A blue print!!! A stupid ass blue print! You know what I could have been doin'??? I could of been gettin' mah hot dogs! And now this!"   
Irvine laughed, as he walked up and passed Zell, "It's not like it killed you." Zell immediately turned to him, agitated.  
"Okay, okay," Quistis began, "How bout we all forget about this, and just give that to Xu, and go back to what we usually do." She then quickly walked off, into the direction of the gate.  
  
  
  
  
Quistis took in a deep breath, as she stood out on the 2nd floor balcony, staring down at the rushing waters from below. It seemed to always have drifted, without stopping. Like how endless life was. _'At least I gotton things off my mind, for a while,'_ she thought, leaning back against the edge of the rail, with a smile.  
She quickly stood up, and headed towards the door, when it suddenly swung open, startling Quistis.  
"Irvine!" she yelped out, placing her hands over her mouth, realizing how loud she had been. Irvine grinned, at her sudden change of mood. She quickly placed her hands at her side, standing up straighter.  
"Selphie told me to find you," he replied. Quistis looked up at him, oddly.  
"Find me? What for?" she questioned. Irvine shrugged.  
"Somethin' that has to deal with me," he uttered, with a lecherous smile. Quistis shook her head, placing her arms across her chest.  
"Hmmm, I wonder," she uttered, sarcastically.  
"You know how gorgeous you look when you do that," Irvine teased. She lifted up her chin, then simply made her way passed him. He smiled, as he soon followed.  
"Come on, cheer up. You haven't been talkin' much the last couple of days," Irvine said, catching up to her.  
Quistis kept her pace, staring straight ahead, "What's there to talk about?"  
He smiled, "Well, don't you wanna know where Selphe's at?"  
Quistis rolled her eyes, "That, I could figure out," and with that, she continued down the corridor, as Irvine stood there smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. "We're Destined to be Together!"

_"We're destined to be together!"_  
  


Xu sat, fidgeting in her seat, as she looked out her window, thinking about Irvine. _'That guy's pathetic...still lacking off...' _She quickly stood up, startled, when the door suddenly swung open.   
"You didn't have to stand up, to greet me," Irvine said, as the door slammed behind him. He slowly made his way towards her desk, taking a seat in front of it. Xu sat back, as she crossed her arms across her chest.  
"It's about your results," she uttered, glancing down at a sheet of paper, that sat in front of her.  
He smiled, awkwardly, "My HIV tests?"  
Xu quickly looked up, surprised, "Even if it were, it's not a laughing matter." Irvine shook his head, glancing down at the marble floor, as he slouched back in his seat. He then placed his hand on on his chin, cupping it.  
"So what's the results?"  
She glanced down at the paper, then back up, "Well, you got 80%...." Irvine smiled, as he quickly stood up, with a pleased grin, "Out of a 200% scoring tile," she finished. Irvine's eye brows slowly lifted up, as he leaned over the table, repeating her words.  
"200%???" he questioned, when Quistis walked into the room. She stopped for a brief moment, noticing how close Irvine's face was to Xu.  
She wet her lips, as she began walking backwards, "I'll leave you two alone." Xu quickly stood up.  
"No, I don't think that's necessary," she uttered, walking over towards her. Quistis stopped, as she stood in front of her. She then glanced over to Irvine, then back to Xu.  
"Kinneas and I, were just discussing about the exam that he had taken. And well," she turned around to face him, with a grim look, "He didn't pass. Which means that," she quickly faced Quistis, "he'll have to spend a week studying for the secondary exam. Which, might I add, is much harder than the one you took, Irvine."  
Quistis smiled, looking over to Irvine, who sat slouched back, with his hands below his chin, "And I know he'll enjoy it as well."  
"That's the problem," Xu added, "of all the former Instructors, I'll have to rely on you to help him."  
Quistis' eyes widened, as she stared at Xu, confused, "Help?"  
She nodded, "Tutor." Irvine let out a laugh, as he slowly stood up.  
  
  
  
  
As the doors behind them closed, Quistis stood beside Irvine, with an uncertain expression on her face, as she glanced around the corridor.  
"So....when do we get started?" Irvine asked, stretching. Quistis rolled her eyes, as she turned back to him.  
"This is strictly business," she said, "you," Quistis placed her index finger against Irvine's chest, "and I, are going to be **_at least _**2 feet away from eachother."  
He smiled, "That's a start."  
Quistis smiled, raising her chin, "I'm glad you agree. Meet me at the Training Center's corridor in 1200."  
  
  
  
  
"Quisty," the cheerful Selphie uttered, staring at her friend, "Why do you need so many references on SeeD?"  
Quistis smiled, "Because."  
"Because what? I mean Irvine's not as stupid as you think. He can be very smart at times," Selphie uttered, staring across the table at Quistis. Zell walked into the library, with an uncertain look on his face. He quickly noticed the two and walked over to them, with a grin.  
"Whatcha up to?" he questioned, taking a seat on the table. Selphie looked up at him.  
"Quistis is _TUTORING_ Irvine," she exclaimed, sitting up. Zell turned to Quistis.  
"Listen to her, she knows what she's talking about," she replied with a smile.  
Zell looked down at Selphie, as he gently padded her on the head, "Finally." Selphie budged, as she slapped his hands off of her head.  
"And what's that suppose to mean?!?" she yelped out, rolling her eyes.  
Quistis smiled, as she looked around the library, "What time is it?"  
Zell grabbed out a pocket watch, "It is 1200 hours approximately."   
Quistis quickly grabbed at the stacks of books on the table, "Damn. Sorry you guys, I have to go." Zell and Selphie's eyes followed her out the rest of the way.  
"Whoa, she's in a rush," Zell uttered. Selphie smiled, looking up him.  
"And where did you get that pocket watch?" she questioned, knowing that was definitely not the Zell she knew.  
  
  
  
  
"And what the hell is this?" Irvine questioned, pulling out a book by the cover. Quistis quickly snatched it from him.  
"It's a book, Irvine. Or haven't you heard of that?" she asked, sarcastically.  
"I don't know what a book is, but I sure would like to know more about it," Irvine uttered, leaning his face towards Quistis with a grin, suddenly making her lean back. She then placed the book in her hands in front of his face, Irvine grabbed for it and held it in his hand. Irvine adjusted his hat, smiling.  
"Seriously," Quistis uttered, taking it back from him, as she stacked it on the pile that she held onto. Irvine licked his bottom lip, as he stared at her intently.  
"All right, so where be?" he questioned. Quistis looked up at him.  
"The Quad, duh," she uttered, walking away. Irvine smiled, as he thought about that side of her, that he hadn't seen.  
  
  
  
  


**The Next Week  
  
**

Quistis and Selphie sat on the steps of the field. The day was quite nice compared to the recent weathers. Selphie smiled, happily standing up, stretching. She grinned, cheerfully, staring down at Quistis.  
"Didn't Irvy say he was gonna meet you here in 12?" she questioned. Quistis sighed, nodding her head. Selphie quickly kneeled down, leaning closer to her friend.  
"I think he likes you," she uttered. Quistis stared, wide-eyed. Selphie gently shoved her, "Come on, Quistis. Everyone notices it, but you. You have to really be playing clueless or something."  
Quistis smiled, "Selphie, he acts like that to every girl. What difference does it make?"  
Selphie pouted, "Well, he told me." Quistis suddenly felt her heart begin to beat quickly.   
"YO!" Zell yelled out, along with Irvine beside him. Quistis looked down at her feet nervously. Irvine quickly made his way towards her, sitting down on the steps. Selphie smiled, staring up at Zell.  
"What is it?" she asked, grinning. Zell gave her his look.  
"Nuthin'. Just came by, and Irvine said he suppose to meet Quistis here," he replied, sitting down beside Selphie.   
Irvine stared at Quistis, "What are you staring at?" he questioned, glancing down at her boots.  
She quickly looked up, "Who said I was staring at anything?"  
Irvine smiled, "Okay, I'm sorry. But to the point, at least I passed."  
"Is that what you wanted to tell her?" Zell questioned, oddly. Irvine nodded, with a grin.  
"You could of just told me to tell her," he uttered, shaking his head. Selphie rolled her eyes.  
"You're slow, remember?" she questioned, pointing to his head, "You're a natural blonde." Zell let out a sigh of defeat.  
"What da hell?!??!? Is it mah fucken problem that I'm blonde! Hell, at least I'm smarter than a damn BRUNETTE!!!" he yelled out, standing up. Selphie stood up, her hands on her hips.  
"Take that back!" she demanded, raising her chin.   
Zell grinned, tauntingly, "And what if I don't???"   
Selphie forced a smile, "Then I guess.....I'm just gonna have to call Squall on you!!! YOU BIG MEANIE!!!"  
He smiled, "Oooooooh, and what is your big brother goin' to do to me?? He can't even protect himself from his own babbling girlfriend!"  
"Don't get personal!!! Or I'll have to get personal, too......Zell......or should I say, ooooh, what was your middle name again??"   
He quickly placed a hand over Selphie's mouth, leaning close to her, "You wouldn't." Selphie quickly bit his hand.  
"Oh, yes, I would!" she squealed, happily, running towards the corridor, chanting his middle name, Zell paused, then quickly ran towards her. Irvine smiled, turning to Quistis.  
"Damn, those two," he uttered, staring down, with a sly grin.  
"Hey, Quistis, Irvine," Rinoa exclaimed, as she squeezed in between the two, cheerfully, placing an arm over their shoulders.  
"Rinoa, aren't you and Squall suposse to be out somewhere?" Quistis questioned, breaking the pause.  
Rinoa grinned, "Oooh, you must really want me out bad, huh? But don't worry, I won't stop you two love birds," she said, standing up.   
Quistis stared at her friend, confused, "Love birds?" Rinoa nodded.  
"Yea, didn't Selphie tell you? She entered your name in the charity ball, and Zell bidded Irvine's money on you. And you two have Selphie to thank," she exclaimed, happily.  
"Charity ball?? What charity ball?" Quistis questioned, surprised.  
Rinoa smiled, "The one the Selphie was suppose to tell you two about. But, o well, I guess she forgot."  
"You know what a horrible actress you are," Quistis replied.  
"And how much of my money did that guy use???" Irvine asked, nervous.  
Rinoa placed a finger to her lips, "I think it was.....500,000 gil. Yeah, 500,000 gil."  
"500,000 gil?!?!? You know how many good things I could get with that?!?!?!?!" he shouted out. Quistis looked up at him, offended,.  
"And what is that suppose to mean??" she asked, her arms crossed, as she stood up. Irvine followed her, smiling, nervously.  
"No, I mean...yeah, yeah. Quisty is worth more than that, tell Zell he could use up all the money I have. Just take it, take it all."  
Rinoa smiled, "Really??? The Garden Festival Committee would be pleased. And you don't know how happy that makes Selphie."  
Irvine shook his head, not wanting Quistis to notice, "No....."  
With that, Rinoa added, with a sigh, "You know what, you guys are destined to be together."  
Irvine grinned, practically forgetting his thoughts at the moment, "You hear that, _'We're destined to be together'."_  



	12. Girl, It's You

Quistis stared out at the tall landscape outside her open window, the night had pretty much descended, but was much more sunnier than a regular day at Balamb Garden. Quistis felt a smile soon cross her lips, when she had a sudden thought of Irvine. Irvine Kinneas, the name that sounded so familiar, and for once, she had finally figured him out.  
The two had never been as close, but for some odd peculiar reason, she felt the urge of wanting to know him even more. _'Maybe, he isn't what I thought of him, all this time',_ she thought, tugging gently at her tangled bangs. Quistis slowly walked over to her mantel, pulling out a brush.  
She gently ran it through her golden locks, with a pleased smile upon her face._ Had he really changed so drastically? _She couldn't quite figure out what it was, either it was the fact that Quistis actually had feelings for the sharpshooter, or something was seriously wrong. The blue-eyed girl studied her reflection, gently brushing her hand against her soft, pale skin. When her smile slowly faded._   
What am I thinking? Guys will be guys. Quistis, what are you doing to yourself??? How many times have you've gone into a relationship, where nothing worked out? Haven't you had enough misery in your life?? _Quistis glanced down, deep in thought._ He doesn't love you.....he doesn't even like you to start off with. And just to think of Irvine Kinneas falling in love with you....you've got to be real. Not in denial.  
_Quistis quickly stood up, dropping the brush onto the floor. Startled, she bent down to pick it up, then walked over to her blue mattress. She quickly glanced over to the mantel clock, 6:00pm.   
_Just get this over with girl, it's just one night. Remember that, one night. Just don't let yourself get carried away. Don't let him sweep you off your feet. _Quistis soon smiled, thinking about the last thing her conscience said to her. She suddenly burst out laughing, falling on her back, as she held onto her stomach.  
"Don't let him sweep you off your feet.....," she uttered, with a smile, "Now, that's just not possible." Quistis quickly sat up, walking over to her closet, as she pulled out the outfit she was going to wear to the charity ball.   
  
  
  
  
"Damn.......what's takin' that girl so long??" Irvine uttered, sitting down on a bench, staring into the direction of the dorm rooms. He leaned back, his arm on the couch. When he finally noticed a tall figure walking into his direction, he quickly stood up.  
"Wait long?" Quistis questioned, with a side smile. Irvine returned the smile, pleasantly, as he studied her features. She had on a black short-sleeved shirt, that revealed part of her stomach. With a long black skirt, that was very similar to the peach one she always wore. Quistis had similar gloves, that pulled up to her shoulders, with her black boots that were covered by the long knee skirt.  
"Worth the wait," he replied, with a smile. The two paused quietly for a brief moment, "Should we go?" Quistis asked, walking ahead of Irvine.  
  
  
  
  
"WOW!!! QUISTY! You're so cute!!! Beautiful, actually!!" Selphie piped up, pulling on her arm. Rinoa smiled, as she studied her friend, Squall beside her. Irvine stood a couple inches behind Quistis, staring around the packed room.  
Rinoa smiled, "Why don't you two hit the dance floor?? Irvine's real good at that!" Squall chuckled, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
Irvine smiled, as he came up beside Quistis, "Maybe later."  
Selphie sighed, "Hey, you two came together. So what's gonna happen is you're stuck together, whether you like it or not."  
Squall turned to the demanding girl, "And who did you come with?"  
Rinoa laughed, "ZELL!" Selphie quickly slapped her on the shoulder, frowning.  
"He----y! I got stuck with him, kay???" she piped up, glancing around the room, "Just like Squall getting stuck with you. And might I add, that's worse!"  
Rinoa quickly turned to her boyfriend, "Is that what you told everybody?!??!" Squall smiled, nervously.  
"Noooo, noooo. Of course not," he replied. Rinoa quickly yanked him by the arm, demanding a real answer.  
".....Whatever you think....," he uttered, simply. Irvine and Quistis bid their friends, as they walked over to an empty table, marked reserved.  
"We shouldn't be sitting here," Quistis uttered. He smiled.  
"Don't worry, Selphe said it's for us," he replied, pulling out a chair. Quistis couldn't help but smile, as she sat down. Irvine quickly pulled up a chair beside her, a bit close. She then felt herself begin to grow hot, luckily, it didn't show.  
"You look beautiful, tonight....not that you don''t look beautiful everyday," Irvine said, out of no where, interrupting the quietness among themselves.   
She smiled, "Not one of the famous Irvine Kinneas' line again is it?"  
He shook his head, grinning, "Never."   
"Never say never, it's not always how you interpret," she replied, still with a smile. Irvine's eyes crinkled as he stared at her oddly.  
"You enjoy sayin' shit to me don't you?"   
"And you enjoy me saying shit to you, don't you?" Quistis retorted, feeling that she were about to get into another argument with Irvine. He forced a smile, then turned to glance around the room. Quistis turned away.   
_ I swear, you are never going to get along with him. And to expect to get with him, you've got to be kidding! _Quistis took in a deep breath, as she glanced over at Selphie, who was yet again, yelling at Zell about some mishappening. Irvine stood up, flashing a look at her.  
"I'll be back," he uttered, walking towards the stage. Quistis made a face, something unlikely coming from a person like she.  
_ "I'll be back,"_ she mimicked. She sighed, crossing her arms, as she stared at Irvine from a distance._ What the hell is he doing? _The loud pumping music suddenly changed to a soft beat, that sounded quite familiar. The room suddenly became dark, when a light reflected against the dance floor, that was somehow, cleared out.   
Selphie smiled, as she noticed what Irvine had been doing. Zell began to yell at her, but seemed to drown off somewhere. Considering the fact that she retorted him at the moment. Irvine quickly found his way back to Quistis, letting out a hand. She stared up at him, hard. Noticing that not only her eyes were adjusted on him.  
"_What are you doing?_" she whispered, curiously. He gave her a reassuring smile, as he grabbed onto her hand, leading her onto the dance floor.  
"Trust me," Irvine replied, pulling her close. The soft melody suddenly entered Quistis' mind, as she let herself fall into his arms.  
  
'_If you were right here with me, I would want you to see,  
that without you, girl, there would be no one left in this world,  
if you would only take my hand  
and try to understand......'  
  
_Quistis stayed quiet, as she leaned against his shoulder, thinking...._don't fall for him, don't fall for him!! Just wait a moment, and all this will be over! _Irvine's grip suddenly tightened around her waist, as he had a pleasant look upon his features. He pulled her closer, savoring every moment.  
As he sang the chorus into her ear, "Girl, it's you...that I've been wantin' all my life....girl, you know that it's right........when I look into you eyes, I knew....that I would give my heart to you.......girl, it's you...." Quistis closed her eyes, as she gently felt his lips brushing softly against her cheek. And in that very moment, nothing had entered her mind. She knew what she had wanted, and finally she had found something worth her time.


	13. Fate

Quistis sat at her mantel, as she watched the moonlight dim away, slowly but surely. She gently ran her fingers through her thick blonde hair, as she stared, lingering outside her window. The cool air gently finding their way to her pale features. She had almost felt like telling him at that very instant. But something held her back.   
Maybe he had already knew, or maybe it was all in fun. Fun, the word softly played it's role in Quistis' head. Repeating over and over again. As if there were no end. No end to even anything at that very moment. Quistis quickly turned to the door, startled. As she heard a loud banging.  
It couldn't have possibly been any of her friends, they had all somehow settled down for drinks and dancing after a couple hours of complete hazardous. Selphie had somehow managed to take a couple down all though, she said she had never gone down with it. She had done a pretty good job, for a first timer.  
Quistis slowly stood up, walking to the door, as she pulled it open, "Irvine?"  
He stood still, staring back at her for what seemed like an eternity. His dark blue eyes laid focused on her every feature.  
"Irvine...what are you doing here?" she managed to choke out, staring at him hard. His features weren't as they were before. They were tight, filled with anger in his eyes. Not at all the Irvine that Quistis knew.  
"Are you okay?" she uttered, only to receed back, as he pushed his way in. Irvine stopped turning back to her with a wide grin.  
"Perfectly fine," he replied, a harsh tone in his voice. Quistis' eyes moved crazily around the room, as she leaned back against her door, staring at him, as he walked over to her mantel. For some odd reason, she suddenly felt her heart beating faster with every second that he was there.  
He slowly turned back to her, shifting into her direction, "You know how beautiful you look right now..." he uttered, bringing his hands gently to her face. Quistis then realized that he had been drinking, by the smell of his breath. She gently backed away, nervously.   
Irvine smiled, "What are you so afraid of? I'm still the same person." She forced a smile, as she felt his hands reach for her, but instead landed on the knob, as he slowly locked it. Quistis held herself back, fear within her.  
"Irvine....I think you should leave....you'll find a better time to talk to me," she uttered, nearly a choked whisper. he smiled, backing away.  
"you don't understand, do you? I don't care what condition I'm in. don't you already know how I feel?" Irvine uttered, staring down at the floor, dark shadows covering his eyes. He quickly looked up, halfway.  
"Quistis, I want you....."   
She stood there, leaning against the door, taking deep breaths, as the word made its way to her mind, repeating itself, "Irvine........" Before she had realized it, Quistis suddenly felt his body pinned up against hers, his warm lips pressing against her very own. Something had felt completely wrong, but Quistis was too confused to even realize it, as she felt the taste of wine enter her mouth.  
She returned his kisses, that soon softened. Somehow, she felt his body leering over hers, as her back pressed down against the bed. She had tried to choke out words, but his body laid over hers, taking her every breath.  
"....Irvine......," Quistis murmured, pulling away. His eyes stared down at her, boyishly. But had not at all seemed like him. "We can't.....we can't do this."  
He just stared down at her, she had seemed so beautiful with her blonde hair and blue eyes. Irvine gently pressed his lips against hers, as one thing led to another.  
  
  
  
  
He sat on the bed, only half dressed, with his burgundy pants, as he stared out towards the wind that gently blew against the white curtains. What had happened had seemed so distant. Irvine hadn't at all realized what he had done, until the next morning. When he woke up to a figure beside him, curled up in the soft white sheets.   
The room had somehow shifted, as he came to see that it wasn't his very own. What have I done?? Done to Quistis.....Irvine's expression laid emotionless, as he sat on the edge of the bed, his hands pressed onto it. He slowly turned around, to look at her, she was turned into the other direction, only the sheets covering her tiny body.  
Irvine then let the words seep in, he hadn't realized anything. And now he had hurted someone whom he had actually cared about. Someone, he had grown to like even more than anyone. And in just one night, he had known all that had been washed away. All by his pathetic needs, by a man who hadn't been sober enough to realize anything.  
He turned away, pressing his face into his hands. Irvine quickly stood up, as he grabbed for his vest, pulling it on along with his gloves. He slowly made his way to the opposite side of the bed, grabbing his coat, as he threw it over one shoulder. With one last look, he walked out the door. Quistis quickly opened her eyes, for she had been awake the whole time. She slowly sat up, holding the sheets against her body, as she stared down at it, her eyes suddenly becoming a blur, as the tears streamed down her face.  
  
  
  
  
"Irvine!" Rinoa yelled out, coming up from behind him, as he dropped his dorm keys on the floor, surprised, "Hey, why so worried? What have you been up to?"  
"Who said I've been up to anything?" he uttered, returning to unlocking his room. Rinoa's expression turned into confusion.  
"You had fun last night?" she questioned, with a smile. He quickly swung around, his blue eyes turning cold.  
"What the hell are you talkin' about??" he demanded shrilly.  
"HUH? why are you being so paranoid? I just heard from Zell, that you went out last night," Rinoa replied, her hands on her hips.  
"Oh....yea...well.....," he uttered, managing to open the door, he forced a crooked smile, as he held onto his coat, "Well........."  
"hey, you don't have to tell me," Rinoa smiled, "All I wanted to tell you was that breakfast is ready, and we're all waiting for you and Quistis."  
Irvine smiled, "Ummm, yea. I'm not that hungry....just go on without me...."  
"Okay...," Rinoa sighed, as she started down the corridor.  
Irvine then called out, stopping her, "Ay, don't forget Quistis." Rinoa turned around, surprised, as she wore a pleased grin on her face. She then started down the hall towards Quistis' dorm.  
  
  
  
  
A good place to end huh??? Hehehe, o well, should I continue? or are you guys sick of my story yet???  
  
  
  
  



	14. Tides of Fate

**"It's not like I drifted here on the tides of fate."  
  
**

Quistis' head leaned back against the frame of the window, as she stared out into the bright morning skies, that greeted her outside her window. Her eyes laid steady, as she concentrated on a couple, sitting beneath a tall oak tree, holding one another. Which made her quickly think of herself, and how he had hurt her.  
'Why did you leave? Am I just another one of your girls, who you can find time to full around with and leave?' Quistis let the thoughts swirl within her mind, as she licked her chapped lips.  
She hadn't known exactly how long it had been, maybe only a couple minutes. But those minutes had seemed like an eternity. A tragic moment in one's life....in her life. She slowly turned towards the door, when there was a sudden knocking.  
With Rinoa's voice echoing at the other end, "Quistis! Quistis, aren't you going to come down for breakfast?" She slowly sat up, leaning against the frame, as she brushed her entangled blonde locks from her face.  
"I'm not hungry," she called out, across the room, that was disorganized, not at all like Quistis. She quickly held on tightly to her body, shivering from a sudden thought. She had gotten dressed, except for the fact that she hadn't at all looked like herself and somehow seemed to have cried for a long period of time.  
"WELL, I suggest you do," Rinoa piped up again. Quistis sat patiently, letting her words seep through, "Irvine told me to come call you.." Quistis' eyes suddenly glanced up, as she felt her heart beat harder with every second. She quickly walked over to the door, pulling it open.  
"I said I'm not hungry," she said, with rudeness. Rinoa's eyes widened a bit, as she stared at her friend, who was completely disoriented.  
"What's wrong?" she questioned, pushing at the door. Quistis walked back, collapsing onto the bed, as Rinoa shutted the door, a concerned look upon her face, as she seated beside her.  
"...I don't know....I don't know!" Quistis called out, covering her eyes with her hands, as she laid helplessly on her back. Rinoa stared at her friend, without a word. She gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"Tell me," she uttered, as Quistis slowly sat up.  
She stared at her, her blue eyes filled with tears, "Rinoa...it's just that...that.." Before she had a chance to finish, continuos tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"It's okay, it's okay," Rinoa replied, wrapping her arms around her friend.  
Quistis gently pressed her face against her shoulder, "No, it isn't. It's not okay....what I did....what I did...is probably my biggest mistake...."  
  
  
  
  
"YOU WHAT!?!?!" Squall, Zell and Selphie shouted out at once, staring at Irvine, who sat with the brim of his hat covering his eyes, that laid on the floor of the cafeteria.  
"I don't know.......it just happened," he uttered.  
"Things like that don't 'just happen', okay, Irvine!" Selphie scolded, sitting back down, as she stared bitterly at him. Zell took in a deep breath.  
"I was drunk...," Irvine began. Selphie quickly stood back up, causing him to look at her.  
"That's no EXCUSE! You know what a girl thinks when a guy walks out on her the next morning?!?!?!" Squall quickly grabbed Selphie's shoulder, gripping them tightly.  
"Calm down, Selphie...," he uttered, making her turn around. She then quickly continued to pace back and fourth, behind them.  
Zell let out a laugh, "You must know, Selphe." She shot him a dirty look, making him look away.  
"I don't know, kay...I don't know!" Irvine yelled out, causing attention on the four of them. Selphie quickly walked back to him, but was held back by Squall, once again.  
"That's all guys could say! Do you ever think about how she feels!?!?! How hurt she is, right now!!?!?" she continued, as she sat back down. Zell sighed, pulling a chair beside Irvine.  
"You just have to talk to her, ya know? Just tell her how you feel," he uttered.  
Irvine shook his head, "But I don't know how I feel, I don't even know...."  
"Do you love her?" Squall intruded out of no where.  
He quickly looked up, surprised, "What?"  
"Do you love her?" he repeated, his arms at his waist.  
Irvine took in a deep breath, leaning back against the chair, as he placed both hands over his face, "I don't know....damn! I need time, all right!?! But sure I know she's different, she's different from any girl I've known. But I don't know if I love her..."  
Selphie sighed, "Then why did you leave?" her voice softened, as it laid steady. Irvine's gaze slowly adjusted on the petite young woman, who had cared so much about her friend.  
"I.....," he began, murmuring, "I was scared....I thought I hurted her.....I didn't know she was willing...." Zell placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.  
"Don't worry, man," he began, "We'll be there for you 100%."  
Selphie smiled, "Nope....110%!!!" Squall sat down as a smile soon found it's way to his face.  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa walked over to Quistis, who sat at the table, a cup of coffee in her hand, as she sat staring off into space. She smiled, as she sat down beside her friend.  
"Are you feeling okay?" she uttered. Quistis quickly glanced up, as if that were the first thing she had heard all day.  
She smiled, looking back down, "Yeah....thanks."   
Rinoa gently placed a hand on Quistis', "Don't worry, you'll feel a lot better, in a while. Just don't think so much. It's not attractive."  
She looked up, a soft smile upon her pale face, "Okay..."  
"Do you want to be by yourself?" she asked, sitting back. Quistis glanced up, her blue eyes shining dimly, as she shook her head. Rinoa turned over into the other direction, when she noticed Zell and Irvine walking their way. She inhaled deeply, as she knew something was bound to happen.  
"Hey," Zell muttered, forcing a grin. But to his surprise, Quistis hadn't looked up, instead Rinoa returned a warm smile. Irvine stood behind him, with a stern look upon his face, as he glanced around the cafeteria.  
Quistis' eyes slowly focused on him, as she soon turned away, "Rinoa, I'm feeling a bit naucious." Irvine's eyes suddenly turned serious, but he stayed quiet, as Zell sat down, as so did he.  
"So what are you girls doin'?" he questioned, with a smile as he smelled the coming scent of hot dogs.  
Rinoa smiled, "Oh, we're just talking, that's all." Irvine crossed his arms, slouching in his chair, as he glanced around the room, without any eye-contact. Rinoa glanced up at him, then to Quistis, who had practically the same look on her face.  
"Say somethin'!" Zell hissed, at his friend. Irvine gave him an annoyed look, then turned to Quistis.  
"Cheer up, eh?" he said, his dark blue eyes, staring directly at her. Quistis took a deep breath, as she looked at him.  
"Do you feel happy when you talk to me that way?" she questioned, coldly, as she stirred her coffee.  
"Sure, I feel happy anytime I talk to you! Why the hell are you always startin' shit with me, anyway?!?" he replied, much harsher than he had meant to. Quistis' eyes burned with anger, as she sat up straight.  
"Oh, right," she began, "And do you always feel that way when you're with all those women you leave every one night?"  
Irvine cocked his head, "Is it just me, or do you always talk to the guys you sleep with that way?" Quistis' eyes nearly bulged open, when she then quickly and loudly slammed down her coffee, making it spill onto the table.  
Her blue eyes fill with rage, as she stood before him, "Don't think you could talk to me that way. Your other girlfriends might like it, but I surely don't! And what the hell are you implying I am, anyways?!?!?" Rinoa quickly hitted Irvine on the arm, making him turn to her, looking like he was about to pounce.  
He immediately stood up, "If you could talk to me that way, what makes you think I can't talk to you that way?!?" Quistis stared hard at him.  
"You wanna know why? Do you really wanna know why?" she questioned, her voice harsh. When she then suddenly splashed her cup of coffee at his face, "That's why." And with that Quistis immediately walked off, Rinoa following after her. Irvine stood still for a brief moment, as he felt the hot coffee soak into his shirt, and how he had noticed the people around them staring.  
Zell stood beside him, confused, "Do you still want to go after her?" Irvine turned to him, slowly. Then grunted, as he grabbed what was left of the coffee and poured it onto Zell's face. With that, he quickly made his way out the cafeteria, muttering something beneath his breath.  



	15. Just to Tell You

Irvine stood in the empty Train Station, as he thought of the previous night. She had talked to him, but had seemed so distant. Not at all, looking him in the eyes. She had said something, that hurted Irvine more than anything. He hadn't at all thought of hearing it from Quistis' mouth.  
"Get away from me Irvine! I hate you! I don't want to have anything to do with you!" she yelled out, as tears endlessly streamed down her cheeks, causing her voice to sound fragile. Irvine stared into her blue eyes, but she continued to turn away.  
Quistis crossed her arms in front of her chest, as she pressed her gloved hand against her mouth, muffling her cries. But she returned his gaze, staring hard at him, "You'll never, and I mean never love me. Or anyone else. You don't know how bad it hurts, Irvine. To feel the pain of knowing something true, but still in denial. That's what I'm going through. And trust me, this hurts more than the thing you call pain. If you don't mean something, please spare me, and don't say it. Cause lies hurts more than the truth."  
Irvine licked his lips, as he turned away, staring around the emptied Secret Area. He then turned his blue eyes back to her, "Quistis, I do. I care about you."  
"Care about me?!? You don't care about me! All you could do, is say it. But you could never show a woman feelings. You never take responsibility, do you Irvine? No, you don't. So don't bother...," Quistis inhaled deeply, as she began to walk off, but was stopped by his hand on her wrist. She swung back, staring into his eyes.  
"So what the hell do you want me to do?? Are you tryin' to tell me, if I stayed that morning, this wouldn't happen," Irvine questioned harshly.  
Quistis gave him a smile, that showed anger, "I'm not trying to tell you anything. You believe what you want to believe." She quickly pulled away, as she wiped the tears from her eyes, and exited through the broad doors.  
Irvine glanced down, as he quickly picked up his belongings, and started toward the station. He hadn't at all told anyone, but he knew that they would soon figure out. Irvine let out a laugh, Maybe Galbadia is the place for me.  
  
  
  
"He's gone...," Selphie uttered, holding onto the letter that clasped between her fingers, "He left..." Quistis turned away, as she hugged tightly onto her pillow, staring out the window. The things he said to her, only reminded Quistis of her hatred for him. Or was it less than that, she quickly stood up, slamming the pillow onto the bed.  
"Don't you wanna know where he's going?" Rinoa questioned, concerned. Quistis smirked, as she turned to the open window.  
"Doesn't matter to me, anyways. It's his life...not mines," she uttered.  
"Yeah, but now, he's involved with you, Quistis," Selphie replied, getting off the bed, "Don't you know that? I'm not trying to convince you...but you've got to understand how he must feel..."  
Quistis quickly turned to her friend, "What about me??? Does anyone ever give a fuck about me??!?! Do they know what the hell I'm going through?!?!?" Rinoa stared blankly at her, as she headed towards the door.  
"Well, you can't sit here day by day, pitying yourself. Think it over, we'll leave you alone," she uttered, as Selphie followed her out the door. Quistis let out a whimper, as she walked over to her bed, sitting down. She slowly leaned her head against the pillow, taking deep breaths. She slowly reached over to the letter that was left beside her bed.  
  
Deling Train Station, Departure at 1300 hours.  
  
  
Quistis immediately came to a stop, as she realized the train had completely emptied, and one was passing her by. She let out a cry, as tears slowly surpassed her cheeks.   
"Irvine....," she uttered, as the train roared passed. Quistis quickly looked up, when she noticed a tall figure just ahead of her. There he stood, his blue eyes fixed on her. He slowly walked over to her, still standing at least 3 feet away.  
"Hey...," Irvine uttered, looking down, his belonging packed beside him, "I couldn't leave, without telling you...and even if you decide to believe me or not...Quistis, I may hurt you, and I may leave you at times you don't know, but I just want you to know, that I'll always love you no matter what."  
Quistis stared at him, as she bit her lip, to hold back her tears, "Irvine..."  
"I thought about you...and I know what I did was wrong. I know I can't go back and change what I did, but jsut to make up now....I truly love you, Quistis Trepe. With all my heart. And here, I promise this to you...for as long as I live, there will never...never be a day, when I'll ever stop feeling for you."   
Quistis smiled, as her tears flowed down her cheeks. She quickly ran to him, nearly knocking him over, as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
"I love you, too....," she uttered, as she held onto him. Quistis looked up into his eyes, that showed nothing but softness. She slowly leaned forward, as the two met in a kiss. He gently pulled away, then he whispered soothing words into her ear, as the sun had begun to set before there eyes.  



	16. Blue Eyes

**Blue Eyes  
**  
Remember the first day when you smiled at me,  
The feelings were there, it was plain to see,  
Sometimes, I wonder how I fell for you,  
Maybe it was just me, but then again I already knew,  
Remember the first day, the first day we kissed,  
I was caught up in emotions, that I hadn't dare to miss,  
We often had doubts and you came to me, you had said to me,  
that I was the woman you dreamed about,  
  
You told me you loved me, and you cared so much,  
Your eyes that often told of your lingering touch,  
I know that you love cause you told me so,  
I know that you love me cause your feelings show,  
Your eyes they show of gentle bliss, the touch so smooth,  
And when you stare at me, your blue eyes tell the truth.  
  
Written by Sandee  
AKA Angelic Siren  
  
  


  



End file.
